Unbidden Consquences
by Ryuu842
Summary: What happens when Clockwork shows some of Danny's enemies that he's concerned about something? What if he tells them it's about Danny? What would happen if they all see the consequences for their actions? Would it change anything? Or, will they save him before he's pushed to far? (I don't own Danny Phantom.)
1. Weekly Meetings

Author's Note: Hello! I was thinking today while I was cleaning. However, I should put up some warnings. This story has trigger warnings! Danny will have PTSD and minor depression. Please remember this is only an AU and that this is just a "what if" type of story. If you have any concerns, question, suggestions, or comments please PM me or review. I hope you enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the "Art Argument" (so, please take no offense Naruto fans). ;D

Chapter One: Weekly Meetings

It was a common occurrence. There were no warnings for their meeting to have any derivations. However, unknown to the two beings, today there would be an occurrence that would shake their worlds until the end of time...

"I'm telling you," a familiar voice yelled as the Time ghost floated to their favorite meeting place. "Books are better than dreams! The stories are more dynamic, have more detail, _and_ you can go back and reread them!"

"No," Nocturne says. "Dreams are the better art! They are rare moments of pure beauty!"

"Art is eternal," Ghostwriter says bluntly.

"No, it's a fleeting moment of beauty," Nocturne growls.

Clockworks sighs and sits down. It had only been about three months since he had become Daniel's guardian, and he's already become attached to him...as well as saddened by some of his life.

It doesn't take long for the Ghostwriter to notice that their third party is here.

"Hey, Clockwork," he said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said. "It's just..."

He sighs again as he trails of in thought.

"It's just," Nocturne prompts.

"Daniel," Clockwork said.

"The ghost child," Nocturne asked confused, and slightly angered from the mention of the name.

"What has he done now," Ghostwriter groans. "Did he destroy one of your clocks?"

"No," Clockwork said defensively. "And, you shouldn't judge the child."

"Why not," the writer said. "He's just a punk."  
"I'll say," Nocturne said. "He's also a cocky do-gooder."

"Really," Ghostwriter said. "He destroyed my Christmas poem and then joked about it."

Now, Clockwork didn't usually get angry, but what they were saying was starting to get on his nerves.

"You don't know him," the ghost of time whispered, however the other two heard him.

"Excuse me," Ghostwriter said confused. "What did you say? I think I heard you incorrectly."

"I said 'you don't know him'," Clockwork said. "You don't know anything about him. What he's been through. What he feels. You _don't know him._ "

"I know enough," Writer scoffed. "He _destroyed_ my poem. It took me forever to finish it!"

"It was an accident and you know it," Clockwork said.

"Yes, but then he _laughed_ about it," Writer argued.

"Do you know why," Clockwork asked

"Huh," Writer asked.

"I said 'do you know why'," Clockwork repeated.

"What does it matter," Nocturne said in Writer's defense. "It doesn't change the fact that he did it."

Clockwork glared at the two, and they cringed. Then, Clockwork did something unexpected. He opened a viewing screen.

"Watch," he ordered.

….. _Danny's Past..._

 _As the ghost sat their and the viewing screen opened, a window was opened in the past. A ten year old Danny was sitting on his window sill as he cried and tried to cringe away from the arguing adults. Even people on the street could hear the screams of the famous Santa argument._

 _"I wish they would stop," the young child whimpered. "Why won't they stop?"_

 _The screen changed again, and this time they see an older Danny. It looked as if he was only a year older. Again, the parents are arguing. However, this year Danny was trying to get his suitcase down the stairs. Every so often, the child would cringe when the screaming became to loud. When he finally got down the stairs and to the door, he was astonished when he saw his parents getting in the RV and driving off without him. And, he's disgusted to find out he's even remotely relieved that they did._

 _The screen changed again, however instead of Danny being older, he was actually younger. This Danny was about seven or eight years old. Danny ran down the stairs excited for Christmas when he sees that his parents are arguing. However, when they finally stop and they open presents, he finds that he didn't get any. However, Jazz got plenty of them. The parents claim that "Santa was disappointed in his grades being lower than his sisters," but in truth they just forgot because they were arguing._

 _Once again the screen changes, this time Danny was thirteen. It was Christmas Eve and he had just woken up. However, when he looked around the house no one was there. His parents weren't even in the lab. Danny was just about to call them...or the police, when he found a note stuck by the emergency ham. It said, "Danny-boy. We're going to your Uncle Dan's house. We know you don't like them, so we thought you'd be happier staying home. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. -Dad" Danny just rips up the note and puts his head in his hands. However, inside he was a little relieved of not having to hear their yearly argument._

 _The screen changed once again, and Ghostwriter recognizes this year. Danny was in the mall, and he sees his parents scaring children at the Santa Picture place in the mall. They watch as Danny meets Ghostwriter and what transpires with that meeting. However, Ghostwriter was surprised when the screen got blurry and then clears in an alleyway. There, to the two viewing ghosts' horror, was Danny sitting in the alley crying as he held a pocket knife to his wrist._

 _"Santa," he whispers. "No Santa. When will it end? Every time I try to have a good Christmas. Every time I try to stop the argument, it just gets worse. I'm done with it. I'm done trying to please them. I'm done with trying to be happy when I'm not."_

 _The teen started to lower the knife when his phone rings. He chuckles dryly as he looks at his watch and then the sky. He picks up the phone and listens for a moment, and then stands up as he wipes his eyes._

 _"At least someone cares," he mutters and the screen goes black._

… _.Viewing screen closes..._

Ghostwriter just stares at where the screen used to be. He felt sick.

"No wonder the boy hates Christmas," Nocturne muttered.

"He...he," Ghostwriter said and then chocked.

"Yes," Clockwork said.

" _I_ did that to him," Ghostwriter said. "I pushed him to that..."

Clockwork didn't say anything, but he put his hand on the ghost's shoulder.

Nocturne looked like he was debating something for a moment, then he looked at Clockwork with a determine gleam in his eyes.

"Have I done anything that went to far," Nocturne asked. "Have I pushed him to something?"

Clockwork just opened another viewing portal.


	2. Dreams are Wishes that Your Heart Makes?

Author's Note: Hello, my faithful readers! Thank you for all your support on the last chapter. I _completely astonished_ that the story had been received so well. I was actually debating whether or not to actually post the first chapter because I didn't know how everyone would like it. The idea was just random and kept bugging me, so I decided to wing it. So, thank you for letting me know that sharing my idea was the right choice. :D Anyway, if you have any concerns, questions, suggestions, or comments please PM me or review. I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom…. Sadly, I found out it was just a Nocturne induced dream. :'(

 _Last time….._

 _Nocturne looked like he was debating something for a moment, then he looked at Clockwork with a determined gleam in his eyes._

 _"Have I done anything that went too far," Nocturne asked, "Have I pushed him to something?"_

 _Clockwork just opened another viewing portal._

Chapter Two: Who Said Dreams Were the Wishes Your Heart Makes?

As the portal opened, Ghost Writer straightened himself up and the two ghost carefully watched the screen. As the screen clears, they notice that the screen was more blurry than the last screen were. Ghost Writer was about to ask Clockwork the cause of this, however the scene started playing before he got the chance.

… _Portal View…_

 _The blurry portal started to clear and a hazy scene started to play. It showed Danny as he walked in the lunch room. A test was in his pocket with an A+ on it. He saw the resident school bully glaring at his African American friend and he rushed over there. The watched as the bully started to joke with him and praise him for playing football—which Clockwork knew that Danny has never played. They watched as the Fright Knight came and the school body reveal that they know his secret. And, they watched as he beat the ghost and then be praised for it. They watched until Danny almost kissed his Goth friend, and woke up revealing that it was all a dream. The portal once again went blurry._

… _.Switching to Ghost View…._

"That was the dream I put him in," Nocturne said. "I knew about that! I wanted to know what the _result_ of it was!"

"Patience, my friend," Clockwork said. "All will be revealed in time."

"But, it looked like it was a _good_ dream," Ghost Writer said. "Why would he react poorly to it, Clockwork?"

"Patience," Clockwork said again. "Just keep watching. In time, you will come to understand."

…. _Portal View…._

 _The blurry portal became clear as they saw Danny beside his African American friend's bed. He tried to touch the helmet, but it shocked him. Frowning, Danny contemplated on how to wake his friend without shocking him again. He finally decided upon overshadowing him, and jumped into his dream._

 _As the scene switched, the picture became hazy and somewhat unfocused. However, they could clearly make out Danny looking around a mansion that seemed to be owned by his friend. At first, you could see how happy he was when he saw that in this dream, his friend seemed to be doing well….at least, until he saw that his friend had dreamed him as his janitor._

 _The portal became blurry once again as the scene switched. For a moment, it looked as if they were once again watching Danny's dream, until they realized there were two Danny's. Soon his Goth friend saw the same and started to freak out, until Danny over shadowed the school bully and had him transform; which sent the girl over the edge._

 _The the portal went black for a moment and then became much more clear. The ghosts saw Danny sitting on the Fentin OPs center. As the image zoomed in, they noticed that there were tear tracks that were running down the teens face._

" _Why," Danny said. "Why did I dream that? I know it's never going to come true. I'm the_ hero. _I can't have the girl. She's not even in love with_ me _. She's in love with_ Phantom _. She's only started to having a crush on me because I'm_ unique _now. I'm different from other guys. From_ anyone _really. Plus, her parents don't like me. Which is a plus in her book. Ugh! And, it's not even_ that _. Well, it is. But, that's not the only thing. I can't let anyone know my secret. My parents would hate me, and most likely try to dissect me. Plus, I'd have to deal with Valerie and the Guys in White._ And, _my classmates and the town would only like me because I'm a hero. They wouldn't like me because I'm me. Once they get tired of me they'd treat me like they do now….or they'd run me out of town… And Tucker…. He dreamed I was his_ janitor _? Do I really mean so little to him?"_

 _Danny groaned._

" _If only being Danny Phantom could be simpler," he sighed. "Oh, who am I kidding? It would never be simple. I'm not a ghost, and I'm not human. Once I stepped into that portal, I cursed myself to this life. I'm a freak. And, that's all I'll ever be. What I would give to be normal. What did Mr. Lancer say today? 'Oh time! Thou must untangle this, not I; it is too hard a knot for me t' untie'. And, I know time won't untie this know. Haha, no. He'd say, 'Everything is as it should be'. As long as nothing happens to my town, friends, and family, I don't care what happens to me. Anyway, who would_ truly _care for a freak like me?"_

 _The portal once again went dark, but this time it disappeared._

… _Portal View End…_

"If that's how he reacts to _good_ dreams, how does he react to _bad_ dreams," Ghost Writer asked.

"Why," Nocturne asked. "Why does he think so little of himself? Even _if_ I was harvesting their dreams….I at _least_ gave them good dreams. I didn't want him to react so poorly…"

Clockwork sighed and said, "It's not just you, my friend. It's his life… The poor boy rarely ever gets a break. And, he's never really thanked for what he does for his humans. They will praise him one minute and spit at him the next. Please, try to understand why I showed you this. And, next time, know a person before you judge them."

Clockwork left, and the Ghost Writer and Nocturne were left sitting there for a while lost in their thoughts. However, wracked with guilt, the Ghost Writer became antsy and quickly fled to Vydia—his library—leaving Nocturne to his thoughts.

"I'm going to have nightmares because of this," he muttered. "I know it. "


	3. Guilt Almighty

Author's Note: Hello my faithful readers! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and all the support! I've gotten a lot of questions about the future of this story; however, because of the nature of the questions, I haven't been able to give a direct reply. Instead, I thought I'd give you your well-deserved answers with this chapter. If you have any concerns, questions, suggestions, or comments please PM me or review. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Danny Phantom. Cujo stole the adoption papers. :(

 _Last time…._

 _Clockwork left, and the Ghost Writer and Nocturne were left sitting there for a while lost in their thoughts. However, wracked with guilt, the Ghost Writer became antsy and quickly fled to Vydia—his library—leaving Nocturne to his thoughts._

 _"I'm going to have nightmares because of this," he muttered. "I know it."_

Chapter Three: Guilt Almighty

It was rare for Ghost Writer to leave his library. The only times other ghosts saw him leave Vidya was when he was publishing a new book, someone went to borrow a book, or he was meeting Clockwork and Nocturne. Other than that, he was usually holed up in his library. So, as most could probably guess, when he was pacing around the Ghost Zone completely out of it, most started to worry—if not outright panic.

"Writer," Johnny 13 asked as he slowed down his motorcycle.

The ghost author didn't respond.

"Writer," Johnny repeated.

Once again, Ghost Writer didn't respond to the ghost biker. However, he didn't start to mumble incoherently.

"Hey," Johnny said. "Writer! What's wrong?"

When Ghost Writer once again didn't respond, Johnny smacked his arm; making the poor ghost jump in fright.

"Thank you," Johnny said as he stopped his bike. "Now, what's up?"

"Nothing," the author responded with a snort. "Why would something be wrong?"

"You're not publishing anything," Johnny said.

"So," the ghost said confused. "Why does that matter?"

"And, you had your meeting with Clockwork and Nocturne yesterday," Johnny continued.

"And," Ghost Writer said.

"You don't leave your library without one of those two reasons," Johnny said.

"Can't I just decide I want to take a stroll," Ghost Writer asked.

"No," Johnny said shaking his head. "Because you don't."

"Hey," Ember said. "What's the book nerd doing out of his library?"  
"Don't know," Johnny said.

"Is he sick," Ember asked.

The biker ghost shrugged as he gave the writer a questioning look.

Ghost Writer sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I just needed to get out and think," he finally told them. "Being in the library was starting to suffocate me."

"So, you _are_ sick," Ember said.

"No," Ghost Writer said. "Just…thinking."

"And, why would you need to get out of your lair for that?"

"Because I feel guilty," he finally yelled.

The two ghosts were so shocked that they took a step back.

"Why," Johnny finally asked.

"Because….because…," Ghost Writer sighed in frustration. "I-I did something horrible."

" _You_ ," Ember said with a scoff. "What could a book nerd like you do?"

"Didn't you hear," Skulker asked as he flew up. "He broke the Christmas truce and stuck the ghost-child in a poem."

Ember burst out laughing while Johnny chuckled.

"That's the funniest thing I ever heard," Ember said, out of breath. "That just made my day. I would have paid to see baby pop in that situation."

"It's not funny," Writer screamed. "Didn't you hear when I said I did something horrible?"  
"Ugh," Ember said. "What a nerd. We do worse than that to him almost every week. And, some do it every day."

The writer cringed.

"Why are you concerned about the whelp," Skulker asked. "I thought you hated him?"

"I…I learned what my actions caused him," Writer sighed with self-loathing. "My poem wasn't worth that. Plus, it _was_ an accident. I…I just don't think I can deal with what I did to him right now. I never wanted it to go _that far_. I just wanted him to learn the spirit of Christmas and the worth of others feelings. I didn't know _why_ he acted the way he did when he accidentally destroyed my poem and then found out it was for Christmas. And, _now_ I wish I _had_ known; or, at least _asked._ _I never wanted it to go that far._ "

"Why," Ember asked.

"Why do I feel like this is going to bring trouble," Skulker asked.

"Clockwork…He-he showed Nocturne and I something," Ghost Writer said. "We were insulting Daniel, and he got angry. He told us we didn't know him, that we shouldn't judge the boy. Of course, we told him why should we care, and then he opened up a portal. He showed us what our actions caused him. And, he showed me why Daniel hated Christmas so much. Did you know that Daniel _never_ had a good Christmas? Did you know that he looks at good dreams as impossible for him? Did you know that after you left on Christmas that _he tried to kill himself?_ "

Ember gasped, Johnny fell off his back, and Skulker fell out of the air.

"He-he did _what_ ," Ember asked.

"He tried to kill himself, Ember," Ghost Writer said as tears started to rain down his face. "And, _I_ caused that. I didn't _know_. And, I hate myself for it. Now….now, I don't know what to do. How can I ever apologize for _that?_ And, how can he forgive me when I can't forgive myself?"

"Wha-What happened with Nocturne," Johnny whispered. "How did the kid react to that?"

"He acted like the good dream I gave him was out of his reach," Nocturne said as he appeared between the four ghosts. "He said that his Goth friend only loves his ghost half, that even if she didn't he'd never be able to be with her, he doesn't feel like he can ever tell anyone about his ghost half because they'd only like him for being a hero or run him out when they get tired of him. He saw that his African American friend was dreaming about being wealthy and had him as a janitor. Now, he's doubting his worth to his friends. He believes he's a freak; that no one could ever care for someone like him. And….he doesn't care what happens to him, as long as his humans are safe."

The ghosts that heard this stood there in shock. Ghost Writer looked like he was drowning with guilt, and Nocturne looked haggard like he hasn't slept.

"If-if that happened with you two, who didn't do what we'd have considered _much_ or _harmful_ , then how did he react to _us,_ " Johnny asked. "What did we _really_ do to him?"

"If that's what happened to them," Ember whispered. "I'm not sure I want to know…."

For the rest of the day, Johnny, Ember, and Skulker went around the Ghost Zone spreading what they've heard. Some of the nicer ghosts started crying. Other stood there in shock and horror. However, what was present in all his enemies was guilt, and the fear that they might have went too far.

The next day, as Clockwork stood in his tower, he had a grim look on his face. Suddenly, the doors opened and he slowly turned around. What greeted him were nervous ghosts that held guilt and raw determination in their eyes.

"You must know why we're here," Skulker asked.

"Yes," Clockwork said. "Come, we have much to see."


	4. Shadows of Bullies

Author's Note: Hello my faithful readers! I know some of you might not have read some of my other stories, but I wanted to inform you that I have a sporadic update schedule. Basically, I write when I'm inspired to write. If I try to write when I don't have any ideas, it basically turns to crap. So, I'm _really_ excited about this story, so I decided to give you another chapter! And, if you have a certain ghost you want to see how their actions affected Danny, than please send me a name in a review. Anyway, if you have any concerns, questions, suggestions, or comments please PM me or review. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

 _Last time….._

 _Suddenly, the doors opened and he slowly turned around. What greeted him were nervous ghosts that held guilt and raw determination in their eyes._

 _"You must know why we're here," Skulker asked._

 _"Yes," Clockwork said. "Come, we have much to see."_

Chapter: Shadows of Bullies

 _A viewing portal opened, and every eye was directed at it. A familiar school was shown. Danny was walking down the hall talking to his friends. Suddenly, a blonde haired jock came running down the hall yelling his "Fenton". The jock then expressed his distaste for getting a "D" on a test and how he was going to take it out by pounding on him. Danny automatically ran, but he didn't even make it half way down the next hallway. The jock grabbed him and dragged him outside. Once there, the jock pounded the skinny teenager into the dirt and left him there laughing. Before the portal went black, the picture zoomed to show his black and blue figure._

… _._ Ghost View…

"What does this have to do with _us_ ," Spectra asked as she filled her nails.

"All will be revealed in time," Clockwork said.

…. _Portal View…_

 _The portal now showed Danny standing by a locker—locker 724 to be exact._

 _..._ Ghost View…

"That's _my locker_ ," Poindexter said.

… _Portal View…_

 _Danny was talking to his friends, and the blond jock walks by. He quickly mocked Danny, shoved a pink hat with girl curl hanging off it on Danny's head, and shoved him in the locker._

 _The scene changed and Danny is in the lunch room. The blond jock gathered his friends and started throwing meet at him. The jock claimed they did it to "meat his new locker mate"._

 _The scene changed once again, and Poindexter's fears were confirmed. A past version of him drug himself out of locker 724. Danny and him talked for a bit, and Poindexter accused Danny of being a bully for pulling a prank on the guy that bullied_ him _. Then, Poindexter switched places with Danny, leaving Danny to a black and white version of his school where he was constantly bullied._

 _Once again the scene changed, this time it showed Danny nursing his own wounds. The ghosts could hear the jock's obnoxious laughter in the back ground._

 _When the laugh finally faded away, Danny sighed and said, "I constantly try to be good, and I get blamed for doing nothing wrong. When I do nothing, I get beat up. When I try to fight back, I'm accused of being a bully. What can I do to just be_ left alone _? Why did_ I _have to step in the portal that day? Why do_ I _have to be the hero? I just wanted to be_ normal _. Huh. I'm a Fenton. I'm cursed to be a freak. What did I expect? My own parents want to rip me apart 'molecule by molecule'."_

 _The portal blackens and fades away._

… _Ghost View…_

"I….He wasn't a bully," Poindexter said. "He…he was just…fighting back?"

"That's right," Clockwork said. "He might have went overboard, but he was just doing like you thought you were…showing the bully what it felt like. However, now he's too scared to even do that. He thinks it makes him evil."

Poindexter sat down and put his head in his hands.

"I'm a bully," he whispered. " _No_ , I'm _worse_ than a bully."

Kitty rubbed his back and he kept muttering incoherently.

"Now would be the opportune time to leave if you don't think you can handle this," Clockwork said.

No one left. Their eyes hardened in wary determination.

Clockwork sighed, and opened another portal.

… _Portal View…_

 _The portal cleared and you can see that Danny was woken up at one in the morning. They watch as the next two hours of the scenes flew by in minutes in their time and Danny fights to capture the ghosts that were trying to wreck his town. Danny was clearly exhausted as he senses on last ghost and flies to go fight them. He comes to a new street, and the sound of a motorcycle is clearly heard. Danny sees Johnny and immediately confronts him. Johnny just laughed and he has his Shadow attack Danny. Shadow cuts through a street light and it falls towards Danny. He dodged, but the thermos gets crushed and all the ghosts escape. He spends the rest of the night trying to catch the ghosts, and ends up failing his test the next day along with getting a couple detentions for falling asleep in class._

 _The scene changed and followed Danny as Johnny tried to make Jazz where Kitty's clothes to help Kitty reform around her. It showed Danny agreeing with his parents about Johnny and how he kept fighting with his sister. It showed how he was worried he was turning into his parents._

 _The scene darkened and turned into a scene where Danny is sitting in a tree, his back to the trunk._

 _"Am I really like my parents," he muttered to himself. "Will I one day be so_ obessed _with something that it'll cloud my vision? Will I become as ruthless as they can be? And, when Jazz really gets a boyfriend, will we get along? If not, will me and Jazz still be friends? Will she end up hating me like she did with Johnny? I can't let that happen. She's more of a mom to me than my own mom is. She's the one that checked up on me at night when I was younger. She takes care of me when I'm sick. She's the one that I usually go and talk to about my problems—well, once she forces me to talk about them. I can't lose her…. And, I can't become my parents. They scare me. More than I'm actually comfortable with…. What am I going to do?"_

…Ghost View…

"I-I didn't know," Johnny said. "I just wanted to help Kitty. I didn't know that he loved her that much. That she was that important to him…. And,…wait! Did he say that he's scared of his parents? That's kinda messed up…"

"He did say that they wanted to rip him 'molecule by molecule'," Poindexter said.

"They left him alone on Christmas," Ghost Writer added. "When he was _ten._ They had _forgotten him_. And, they purposely left him when he was 13. There might have been more times too."

"Don't forget that they forgot to get him a present because of their constant arguments about if Santa is real or not," Nocturne said.

"And, then they blames their mistake on Santa saying that 'Santa was disappointed that he got lower grades than Jazz'," Ghost Writer said nodding.

"That's even more messed up," Johnny said as he leaned against the wall. "And, what I did not only hurt his relationship with his sister, it made him afraid that he'd turn out like his parents. Man. What can I do about that?"

"Who's next," Kitty said, voice shaky.

Clockwork just opened another portal, not willing to answer. 


	5. Remember Me

Author's Note: Hello faithful readers! Sorry I didn't update in a while like I normally do, but I started a new job and they kept me 8 ½ hours _on top_ of my school schedule. Ugh. Anyway, if you have any concerns, questions, suggestions, or comments please PM me or review. I hope you enjoy the long awaited chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

 _Last time:_

" _Who's next," Kitty said, voice shaky._

 _Clockwork just opened another portal, not willing to answer._

Chapter Five: Remember Me

The portal opened and every eye was once again locked on it. All of the ghost dreaded and hoped that they would be the ones that they would see. They wanted to get their section over with, but they also dreaded on finding out what they caused. So, with bated breath, they each waited to be wracked with unimaginable guilt.

… _Portal View…_

 _The screen cleared and it showed Danny and his Goth friend on a roof fighting Ember. Danny was having trouble because of the power ups that Ember receives from people chanting her name. After a while, Ember gets enough power, she sets a love spell on Danny. They all watched as Danny became obsessed with Sam, how she rejected his advances, when she kissed the blonde jock, and how heartbroken Danny was._

…Ghost's View…

"You put the ghost child under a _love spell_ ," Skulker asked.

"Yeah," Ember said. "I _was_ a good way to distract him… I just hope it doesn't come back to bite me."

"I don't think so," Kitty said. "They _do_ seem like they'll end up together.

"Nothing is ever as it seems," Ghost Writer replied.

… _Portal View…_

 _The portal became blurry and cleared again showing that Danny was sitting on top of the Fenton Ops center—or to the ghost's, the big UFO thingy. As the view became closer, you could see that Danny was crying._

 _"Why," Danny whispered. "Why does she only seem to care about me when I'm Phantom? Why did she kiss_ Dash _to get me out of the spell? Why couldn't she have just said that she liked someone else…or just say that she doesn't like me the same way? Why couldn't she have thought about having Tucker sing to get rid of Ember's spell like I did? I mean, she_ is _smarter than I am… Maybe that was just a play to tell me to back off. She's only interested because of my ghost powers….'cause it makes me 'unique'. Why does she have to hurt me like this?"_

….Ghost View...

"What," Kitty gasped. "I thought that goth girl _loved_ him?"

"It seems that she doesn't," Ghost Writer said.

"So, this is where he started to think that she only liked him as Phantom," Nocturne said. "This had gone on _long_ before I gave him that dream…"

"She…she did the same thing as….," Ember whimpered. "No. Nonono. _No._ I made him go through _my pain._ No. I didn't want that!"

Kitty embraced Ember as she started to cry into the biker girl's shoulder.

"Shh," Kitty said. "It's okay."

"No it's not," Ember said. "It's not okay."

"It will be," Kitty said.

"Who-who's next," the Box Ghost asked.

Clockwork opened another portal and all the ghosts switched their gazes back to it.

… _Portal View…_

 _The portal opened and the ghosts saw Danny and his friends walking through a fair. In the background a kid was shouting that she wanted cotton candy. Danny and his friends pass by a stand where an older woman is selling mystic bottles. They look around a bit, but they end up leaving without buying anything. The girl walks past there, and she ends up knocking down a bottle; which releases Desiree._

 _The scene switches to the movie theater where Tucker is siting as he wishes for ghost powers._

…Ghost's View…

"What does this have to do with the halfa," Technus asks.

"Everything is relieved with time," Clockwork says.

 _...Portal View…_

 _The scene changes once again and it shows how Tucker was using his powers. It showed how Danny tried to get him to use his powers for good. It showed how Tucker fought Danny. The ghosts then saw Desiree tell Danny how Tucker will get more powerful than Danny and that the monster that he's becoming will end up being permanent by midnight. They watched until the screen went black when Danny forced Tucker threw the Fenton Ghost Catcher._

 _The screen changed and it saw Danny locked in his room, clutching an old CD player in his hands._

 _"Why, Tuck," he asked. "Why would you wish that you were like me? Don't you know how_ lonely _having ghost powers is? How_ stressful _? Don't you know the dangers I face every day? The fear of my parents finding out? The world finding out? How often I face_ total _death? Don't you understand how scary it is not being part of either world? The knowledge that I'm the only half ghost in the world…that I know of."_

 _Danny sighed, and tears once again started rolling down his eyes._

 _"And, why did you use your powers so selfishly," Danny asked. "You and Sam are always lecturing me on how to use my powers for good. You both say that I can't defend myself against the bullies. That it's not right for me to hurt them when I'm stronger. So, why do you think you can do the things you did? I've never used my powers like that. You were even_ changing your grades _. So why can't I fight back? And, why were you so jealous that you had to fight me like you did? Does our friendship mean nothing to you?"_

…Ghost View…

"I didn't know that he went throw things like that," Desiree said. "That he was so _afraid_."

"There's more," Clockwork said.

 _...Portal View…_

 _The portal became dark and now Danny was at the park with his friends. Danny was talking to his Goth friend, and she wished she never meet him. The portal showed the ghosts how she tried to get him to remember, how she made him go into the portal again, and how she wished his memory back._

 _The scene switched to Danny lying in a tree. He was looking at an old photo, and he had knife in his hands._

 _"She wished she never meet me," Danny said. "And then she made me go through my half death again. Was that a punishment? Couldn't she have just wished that I had my powers back along with my memories? She obviously knew where Desiree was going."_

 _Danny chuckled darkly, and slid the knife down his arm._

 _"But, I'm only important to her when I'm Phantom, right," Danny said. "That's why she wanted to have my power back so badly. So badly that she must have forgotten she could just have wished that I had them back."_

 _Danny made another cut on his arm, and blood slowly trickled onto the tree. Danny smiled at the sight._

 _"She apologized about the fight, but she never apologized about wishing she never meet me," Danny said. "I wonder if she still thinks that? Maybe she only wanted my memory back because of Phantom… She seems to like him more than plan old Danny."_

 _Danny spat that last line, and he added another cut._

 _"Sometimes I wonder what it'd be like if I had never stepped into the portal," Danny said. "I wonder what my friends would act like, if my parents would still ignore me, if my sister would still consider me like her personal therapy project…"_

 _The portal then phased out of existence._

…Ghost View…

"Oh my gosh," Kitty said crying.

"He…He cut himself," Youngblood said trembling.

Desiree said nothing. However, her skin was pale and tears were leaking out of her eyes. He body was trembling and swaying side to side.

"Who wants to go next," Clockwork asked.

Nobody spoke. They were too afraid to see what they caused the poor boy.


End file.
